vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Apprentice (The Elder Scrolls)
Summary The Apprentice, known as Josian Kaid or Vatasha Trenelle depending on player choice, is the protagonist of An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire. During the events of Arena, the then-Emporer Jagar Tharn colluded with the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon in order to eliminate the threat of the battlemages of the Battlespire, slaughtering most of them and leaving the structure aimlessly floating in Oblivion. However, a lone champion would emerge from the Battlespire and traverse Oblivion to rescue their comrades and challenge Mehrunes Dagon himself. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: The Apprentice, Josian Kaid (Male), Vatasha Trenelle (Female) Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Either Male or Female depending on player choice Age: 26 Classification: Race varies on player choice, Pupil of the Battlespire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Magic, Reality Warping (All magic makes changes in reality in accordance to the caster's will), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can disable a specific spell of an enemy caster), Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Summoning, Energy Projection, Status Effect Inducement (Confusion), Forcefield Creation, Health/Magic Absorption, Intangibility, Invisibility, Teleportation, Poison Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Fire/Frost/Shock, and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Defeated the Dremora Lord Methats at the beginning of the game, whose power terrified Clarentavious Valisious. Valisious was the sole remaining of the five Battlemages whose magic sustained the entire Battlespire and its pocket universe, and who were viewed by Jagar Tharn as a threat. Grew considerably more powerful throughout the game, defeating increasingly powerful Daedra along their journey) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Well above the Battlespire's battlemages by the end of the game, who should be capable of casting and reacting to shock spells, which emulate natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Can take hits from the various Dremora who had previously killed the Battlespire's mages) Stamina: Extremely high. They can have multiple potions and enchantments that increase and allow them to regenerate stamina at an accelerated rate Range: Standard Melee Range with most weapons, Over a dozen meters of with magic Standard Equipment: Various shields and weapons of all sizes and shapes, alongside legendary equipment they can acquire on their journey Intelligence: Genius. Ranked second on an assessment test meant to discern who would be taken in as pupils in the Battlespire, which holds mages of a rank near Jagar Tharn. They're able to formulate a plan that managed to sever Mehrunes Dagon's influence from a section of Oblivion Weaknesses: Appears to be somewhat confident in their abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Magic' BS-icon-Fire.png BS-icon-Frost.png BS-icon-Poison.png BS-icon-Spell.png BS-icon-Spell_02.png BS-icon-Spell_03.png BS-icon-Spell_04.png BS-icon-Spell_07.png BS-icon-Spell_08.png BS-icon-Spell_10.png BS-icon-Spell_11.png BS-icon-Spell_12.png BS-icon-Spell_13.png BS-icon-Spell_14.png BS-icon-Spell_15.png BS-icon-Spell_16.png BS-icon-Spell_17.png BS-icon-Spell_18.png BS-icon-Spell_21.png BS-icon-Spell_20.png BS-icon-Touch.png * Cure Poison: Cures any poison in caster's body and restores all attributes affected by poison. * Dispel Magic: Caster can dispel one spell from a list of all spells on caster and in immediate vicinity. * Jumping: Allows caster to jump at twice his normal rate. * Slow Fall: Caster falls at a slow, safe speed and takes no damage from falls. Lasts for a given period. * Cure Health: Heals a certain number of hit points. * Resistance: Increases resistance to harmful effects of raw magica, fire, frost, shock, or poison. * Detect Spell: Detects delayed action spells or spells fired within range of the caster. * Detect Enemy: Points to the nearest creature or monster, not of the caster's team. * Detect Invisibility: Allows the caster to see all invisible creatures. * Monster Summoning: Summons a random monster to attack a creature other than the summoner or his team. * Slow: Decreases the Speed attribute of the target. * Cause Damage: Permits caster to strike and damage a target at hand or long range. * Confusion: Causes periodic and random changes to movement and combat actions. * Sheild: Protects the caster making him more difficult to hit in melee combat. * Vampiric Drain: Drains Attribute or Health Points from a target and transfers them to caster. * Etherealness: Caster can pass through many objects, monsters and other players in particular. * Invisibility: Renders the caster completely invisible. Lasts for a given period or until the caster is hit. * Poison: Inflicts poison damage on target until the spell expires or Cure Poison removes the spell effect. * Continuous Damage: Inflicts damage on target until the spell expires or Dispel Magic removes the spell effect. * Delayed Damage: Creates an invisible "mine" triggered by and causing damage on creature passing through an area. * Spell Resistance: Caster has a chance to resist any spell in addition to his normal saves against magic. * Teleport: Caster can set an "anchor" in the world, or transport instantly to a previously set "anchor." * Spell Absorption: Caster has a chance to absorb magic points of incoming spell, avoiding spell effects. * Spell Reflection: Spells on character may either: 1. hit normally, 2. reflect back, or 3. reflect in a random direction. * Haste: Increases the Speed attribute of the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Poison Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Tier 4